Thanks For the Memories
by tr1xx777
Summary: Courtney wishes that she could start over, new family, friends and personaliy. Seconds later, Courtney takes a nasty fall while trying to escape an erupting volcano. when she wakes up, she has no memories. But the past has a funny way of catching up.
1. Forgetting Everything

Courtney screamed as her and the rest of the Total Drama cast raced down the volcano. It was going to explode and kill everyone! Heather didn't even get her money, not that Courtney really cared at the moment. All she cared about was living.

Ahead of Courtney, Duncan grabbed Gwen's hand and offered her a weak smile as they fled to the water. Together. Just like Courtney and Duncan used to be like. She would always kiss him then say that he really wasn't her type. Gwen didn't do that, all she had to do was get a sunburn on her hand and Duncan was all over her.

Courtney felt her anger boil as she sprinted faster. She didn't need Duncan, he could die in the volcano for all she cared. Courtney knew that wasn't true though, all those times she had flirted with Alejandro or Tyler, she was trying to imagine it as Duncan, just to make the process a little easier. All she wanted was her bad boy back.

Determination flooded Courtney's veins as she sprinted faster, running past the rest of the group. The people she thought were her friends but when the moment for choosing sides came, they chose Courtneys backstabbing ex-boyfriend and his slutty goth girlfriend.

Courtney just wanted to escape it all, escape Duncan and the pain he sent Courtney whenever she looked at him, escape Gwen for stealing Courtney's boyfriend and even Chris for staring this entire mess. The only way for her to escape everything, was to run faster. Sometimes she wished that she could just forget everything and start over.

Life flashed before Courtney's eyes as her foot slammed against a jagged rock and flew forward. Her forearms connected with the rough stones as Courtney began plummeting down. The ledge was steep but not high enough to kill, just hurt someone very, very badly.

Courtney let out a scream as she reached out for something, anything, that she could get a hold on but it was too late. Her body dropped helplessly through the air until it collided with the ground in a horrible _crack! _

Courtney could see the cast swimming away, she tried crawling and screaming for help but her cries were silent and the world seemed to be tilting back and forth, making Courtney go cross eyed.

Her vision faded and when Courtney opened her eyes seconds later, she saw everyone much farther away and large balls of fire and lava shooting towards them. One girl barely dodged a large one, searing off some of her black hair. Courtney felt like she knew this girl but her name completely slipped her mind.

Everything went dark again and Courtney could feel herself getting lifted off the ground, her eyes flicking open to see a large Hawiian man carrying her to safety. Once more, Courtney's life went black but this time, she did not wake up again for a very long time.

* * *

The girl looked around and saw people crowding around her. She was in a strange room with machines and beeping sounds. A hospital.

She looked at each individual person, three of them were obviousely doctors but the other two looked like a normal couple. "Carly, do you know where you are?" the female doctor asked.

"My names Carly?" she asked looking over her tan skin and brown hair. "Who are you people?"

The normal lady let tears streak down her face as she grabbed Carly's hand. "Carly, I'm your mother. And this is your father. You went out and a volcano exploded. You hit your head."

Carly's mind buzzed as if pushing her to remember but nothing came though she did feel like 'Carly' didn't sound like a name that would fit her. Maybe Courtney or something like that?

"I'm sorry, I don't remember any of this." Carly apologized as her father rubbed her back in a comforting circular motion. It felt foreign and unnatural as if the touch belonged to a different person.

"It's okay Carly, we'll get through this. As a family." Carly's mother said as she fixed her daughters hair. This also felt strange and Carly had to force herself not to push her mother away.

She leaned over and wrapped her arms around her mother and cried softly, hoping her mothers touch would bring back memories. It didn't.

What Carly didn't see was the sparkle in her mothers eyes and her father nod his head slightly as if Carly was just an animal at the pet store and they were picking her as their pet. Carly didn't see any of this.

**What did you think? Review! This story isn't going to be updated as regularily as my other one. Sorry. **


	2. Crashing Boards

**Four Years later**

Carly smiled as she felt the familiar tug of the water pulling back. She started using her arms to paddle forward until the pull ended abruptly and she leapt to a standing position on her board.

Water sprayed in Carly's face as she carved the surfboard through the wave. After her...accident she had to relearn how to surf. Her parents told her that she was a natural surfer and won many trophies but Carly had never seen even one photo or medal. In fact, Carly had never seen a photo of herself and family when she returned home.

_Carly looked around the strange house as her mother, Lucille, rolled her in on a wheelchair. The house was a normal everyday house, wooden floors, marble countertops and pictures of lakes and sunrises on the walls. _

_"Would you like something to eat or drink?" Carly's father, Tom, asked politely. It almost felt as if he was a waiter at a restaurant serving Carly food._

_"No thanks, I'd just like to explore if you don't mind." Carly responded, just as politely._

_"Hey, it's your home too. Feel free to go wherever you want." Lucille laughed but it sounded forced. Even though they were her parents, Carly felt like she couldn't trust these people._

_Ignoring the feeling, Carly stood onto her two unsteady feet and made her way down a hallway until a certain room caught her eye. It was painted lime green with a pink bedspread and surfboards lining the walls. A collection of books were aligned nicely on a black bookshelf and a hot pink rug was vacuumed to perfection in the middle of the room. _

_Pink and white letters spelt 'CARLY' diagonal across the wall. It was a nice room, it just failed to hold any sentimental value. _

_The books looked like they were all picked at random and varied from romance to mystery. There wasn't one diary or photo album on the entire shelf. In fact, there wasn't even a picture in the entire _room.

_Carly opened up one of the drawers on a small black wardrobe and peered in. Like everything else, the clothes looked unworn and packed neatly in the drawer. The teenager moved onto examining the surfboards standing up against the wall._

_"You used to love surfing. Couldn't get you out of the water." Lucille said from behind Carly. Somehow, the brunette found that hard to believe. The boards looked untouched and the bathing suit Carly found in the closet was unworn._

_"I don't remember surfing." Carly admitted and Lucille smiled at her with knowing eyes and something else Carly didn't have time to detect. _

_"You'll remember eventually. Just think of it as a fresh start." Lucille stroked her daughters hair. "It'll all be over in a blink of the eye."_

Carly gasped as her mind returned to reality. She had been so caught up in the past that she hadn't noticed the blonde surfing in front of her before it was too late.

The two girls collided and Carly tumbled into the wave. Water filled her mouth and nose as she fought to get to the surface. It wasn't a big deal, she had taken worse wipeouts.

Finally, Carly broke through the surface and immediately started hacking up water. No matter how many times she had done it, Carly had never gotten used to breathing in salt water.

She swam to her board and pulled herself up so she could rub the water out of her burning eyes.

"Watch where you're going!" Carly Turned on her board to see the blonde coughing up a lungful of water. It wasn't hard to tell who got the worst of the crash.

"Sorry. I kinda got lost in thought there." Carly apologized. The blondes head snapped up and she gasped before drawing in another gulp of water. Carly paddled closer and helped the blonde onto her own board.

"Courtney?" the surfers eyes widened in astonishment once she finally coughed out all the water.

"No, sorry, I'm Carly." Carly smiled.

Over the last few years, she had gotten the 'OMG, you're Courtney from TDI' thing a lot. Carly didn't even know what TDI was. Lucille and Tom didn't let her watch TV other than a few rented DVDs. Now that Carly was 20 and moved out, she had cable but still didn't watch it, other than the news or channel surfing when she was bored.

"N-no, you're Courtney." the girl stammered. A thousand thoughts must be shooting through that girls head right now.

Carly shook her head once more before asking what the girls name was. Bridgette. Carly had always liked that name.

"So you really aren't Courtney?" Bridgette asked as the two girls started paddling towards shore. It was getting late and they didn't want to be out when the tiger sharks came out. It was known from everyone in the area that shark attacks were more common at night.

"Really not Courtney. I get it a lot though." Carly said. She was starting to get annoyed by this 'Courtney' deal, though she would never show it. It wasn't like she was some sweet girl who didn't do a single bad thing in her lifsheik just seemed like a sore subject.

"You look exactly like her. Except your hair is longer and darker and you're skin is darker and you're a bit taller and skinnier and you wear more makeup." Bridgette started listing off things. From what Carly heard, it didn't sound like she looked like this girl at all.

Carly had tan skin, a few shades darker than her normal mocha skin, and dark brown hair that reached her mid-back. She used to have caramel highlights in when she first woke up after her accident but got rid of them right away and exchanged them for black lowlights that appeared randomly throughout her hair.

The girls dragged their boards over to an empty beach bar and sat on the bars tools, ordering some smoothies. "So how do you know this Courtney girl?" Carly asked. The chick must have been popular if everyone in Hawaii knew her.

"We were on a reality TV show together." Bridgette answered simply and shook her head as if trying to clear her head of painful memories. Must not have been the best TV show.

"Wow, that must have been fun." Carly lied. To her, a reality show didn't sound like the funnest thing to do. Whenever she's flipping through channels on her TV and comes across one, all the people have spray-tanned skin, big boobs, puffy hair and can't pronounce their R's right.

"Not really." Bridgette wrinkled her nose. She started explaining what the show was about. Twenty-two contestants, though the number changes during different seasons, all competing against each other for prize money. Carly thought the entire thing sounded like a waste of time.

The two girls talked for at least an hour about some guy named Chris and what he made Bridgette and her friends do for ratings. She mentioned Courtney a few times along with some other people like Geoff, Owen, Duncan, Gwen and a few others but whenever the subject of Duncan or Gwen came up, Beidgette would immediately change topics.

"So, you've never seen the show? It was pretty popular." Bridgette said as she sipped her fruit smoothie. It had to be her third one, didn't this chick have to pee?

Carly remained quiet for a minute before speaking up. "Truthfully, I may have but I wouldn't remember it. I don't remember anything before the age of sixteen."

Bridgette gasped and her smoothie slipped out of her hand and spilled across the sand. The bartender glanced her way but didn't say anything.

"I uh, have to pee." Bridgette said as she ran to the port-a-potty. Carly knew the smoothies would hit her bladder eventually.

* * *

"Guys, I swear, it's Courtney!" Bridgette whispered into her phone. The rest of the Total Drama cast was at their hotel, speaking to her through speaker phone. She had to admit that it wasn't exactly fun trying to decipher who was talking while sitting on the potty.

"Bridgette, I think you should get over it. It's been four years." Gwen said but guilt was dripping from her voice. Hypocrite. How was Bridgette supposed to get over Courtney when Gwen couldn't? Gwen and Courtney weren't even friends!

"Just get over here and I'll prove it to you." Bridgette ordered before snapping her phone shut and exiting the port-a-potty.

Carly was still sitting on the barstool waiting for her new friend to return. Bridgette took a seat next to her and smiled innocently. "How would you like to meet the cast of Total Drama?"

The answer that Carly gave didn't matter because she was going to meet them whether she liked it or not.

**Review! If you still don't understand, I'll explain the Courtney/Carly situation. Courtney hit her head and lost all her memory. Two people, Lucille and Tom, took that to their advantage and told Courtney that she was their daughter Carly. **


	3. Meeting Old Friends

**Okay, I'm not very proud of this chapter, I just don't like the way it's written.**

Carly sighed as she finished making the punch with Bridgette at her side. They were setting up for when Bridgettes friends came over to finally meet Carly. The blonde surfer had so politely invited them all to meet and spend the night at Carly's house.

"I can't believe I'm letting a bunch of strangers sleep at my house." Carly muttered to herself and Bridgette responded by rolling her green eyes.

"Relax, they're all decent." Bridgette smiled reassuringly, though Carly wasn't convinced.

"No criminal records?" Carly asked, she meant the question to be as a joke but when Bridgettes smile faltered, she was ready to call and cancel the entire thing.

_Ding Dong_

Carly's eyebrows crinkled in worry as Bridgette made her way to the door with the brunette close behind. Normally, Carly wouldn't be afraid of meeting new people, hell, she _loved _making new friends! But from what she had heard, all these people seemed a little emotionally unstable. Bridgette had said that one guy couldn't make it because he was in an insane asylum because he jumped into a volcano with a million dollars! Who does that?

Carly's face relaxed as she saw the first person enter, a handsome, blonde dude with a white shirt and jeans. He leaned over and kissed Bridgette on the lips before introducing himself as Geoff. Then a beautiful blonde walking hand in hand with an athletic looking guy.

Before they could introduce themselves, a tall girl pushed passed them while talking on her cell phone. She had long black hair and reflector sunglasses that covered the girls eyes. She dropped a heavy coat in Carly's arms before sauntering over towards the couch.

"Make yourself at home." Carly muttered as she hung the coat up on a rack. The thing weighed a ton and it wasn't like the girl was going to freeze to death in Hawaii.

"That's Heather, the queen of mean." Bridgette said once Carly rejoined the group still entering through her doorway.

"Ignore her, especially if she wants to make an alliance." a shorter brunette said.

Before Carly could respond, a new voice interrupted, causing Carly to turn to see another man walking through the door. "This is Hawaii, not Total Drama, she isn't going to make an alliance, genious."

Carly raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything. All she was thinking was _damn, that guy has nice hair._

"I'm Noah, and that's Beth. The blonde and her boyfriend is Lindsay and Tyler." he said before he was shoved out of the way by an energetic redhead.

"Wow, this is so cool. You're like a reincarnation of Courtney!" the girl blabbered on before leaning over and biting a nerdy looking guy on the shoulder.

"Ow! Izzy, you need to learn how to chill." the guy said angrily. His voice softened when he saw Carly looking at them. "I'm Cody and that's Izzy."

"E-SCOPE!" Izzy screamed at Cody before making her way to the punch bowl.

Bridgette glanced guiltily at Carly as more people arrived. They were introduced as Eva, Trent, Sadie, Katie, Owen, Leshawna, Harold, DJ, Justin, Sierra, Alejandro, Duncan and Gwen. They all seemed equally strange and Carly wasn't sure she wanted to spend a night with any of them.

Carly placed her forehead against the marble countertops and let out a deep breath. She knew that she shouldn't be overreacting that much but something about those people just stirred up unwanted feelings.

"So I'm guessing that little Courtney can't handle the pressure?" Carly looked up to see Heather standing at the doorway to the kitchen. Unlike before, her sunglasses were now propped up on her head, revealing to deadly brown eyes.

"My name's Carly."

"Right, and my name's Duddly. Let's both stop lying." Heather sneered. At that moment, Gwen appeared at the door and pushed Heather back lightly. The girl snarled at Gwen and Carly once before whipping around and storming back to the group.

"Thanks, Bridgette was right, that chick is mean." Carly smiled and the goth offered a weak one back.

"So you're sure you aren't Courtney?" Gwen asked once and Carly shook her head. She was getting pretty annoyed with people asking her if she knew who she was. She was Carly Isabelle Jenkins, not some Courtney girl.

"You can go back to the party, you know." Carly urged but the goth didn't budge.

"Not without you. Trust me, these people aren't as bad as they look." Gwen grinned. Carly detected something on her face but wasn't sure whether it was guilt or relief, it was like she was cycling through emotions.

"Fine, but let's get some booze up in here."

Duncans eyes widened as he saw Gwen and Carly-or Courtney, he wasn't sure what to call her anymore- stagger into the room holding bottles of vodka in their hands. Geoff started cheering and Trent, being the loving boyfriend that he is, immediately ran to make sure is girlfriend was okay. Of course she was, she had a little to drink, it's not like she didn't get bit by a rabid monkey or something.

"Don't look so uptight. Let loose a little." Duncan turned to see Carly holding a half empty bottle of booze out to him.

"Wow sweetheart, never thought I'd live to hear you say those words." Duncan smirked but the girl just looked at him with a confused look on her face.

Carly shrugged it off "I'm too drunk to care." she paused for a minute "I want mexican food."

Duncan laughed at Carly. Bridgette had told him all about Carly's little 'memory loss' and how she could very well be Courtney. The _real _uptight princess that was probably still heartbroken over the whole 'Gwuncan' thing.

"Let's play spin the bottle!" Carly cried out randomly and all the former Total Drama cast started cheering, except for Justin who was too busy staring at himself in the mirror and Eva who was doing a few pushups in the middle of the floor. Duncan had no idea why she felt the need to workout, but that's Eva for you.

Duncan caught Bridgettes gaze and she motioned for him to come over. He sighed before following the blonde into the kitchen as Carly downed the rest of the booze from the bottle. Damn, that girl could drink!

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Bridgette snarled once they were away from the others.

"Well, first my criminal record isn't exactly clean. Second, I cheated on my girlfriend then broke up with the my new girlfriend." Duncan began listing off things with his fingers.

"Duncan, I'm being serious."

"So am I, those are two very serious things that are wrong with me." Duncan defended himself causing Bridgette to react by slapping him in the arm.

"Duncan! You already hurt Courtney, you are not hurting Carly as well." Bridgette said but Duncan just shrugged it off.

"Look, if that _is _Courtney, I get to start over with a much more fun version of herself. If it isn't, I get a much more fun version of Courtney. I don't see the problem with this."

"You don't get it." Bridgette said, placing her hand to her temple as if she would somehow clear her thoughts.

"Look, it isn't like anything will actually happen. I may not even get the chick." Duncan said, slightly more serious for Bridgettes sake. The blonde finally looked up with hope glimmering in her eyes. The punk felt relief wash over him but it was quickly vanquished when Bridgette spoke once more.

"If anything happens to her, if Carly gets hurt at all under your conscience, I'll kill you."


	4. Hangovers

**Yay, they finally get out of Hawaii. Review.**

Carly woke up as sun filtered through the window. Bodies were scattered around her living room and for a second she thought that they were corpses but the idea vanquished when she saw Beth's body twitch. Carly heard a sigh from underneath her and looked down to see she was _laying _on Duncan. Her heart sped up as she jumped away from the man. Thankfully, they were both fully clothed along with everyone else in the room. Well, other than Sierra, who wasn't wearing a shirt or bra anymore.

Sierras shirt was in pieces and her bra was hanging from the fan, along with Izzy who was hanging upside down from the ceiling like a bat. Carly quickly covered Sierra with a blanket before trudging to her closet to find something the woman could wear.

When she opened the door, Harold fell out, snuggling up to a teddy bear. Carly, too hungover to care, ignored the nerd and grabbed a tube top off the hanger before locking Harold in the closet again.

People began to rouse as Carly entered the living room and tossed the shirt on Sierras sleeping body and shook her awake.

Sierras eyes finally opened and when she realized that she didn't have a top on, she started screaming.

"SHUT UP!" Carly yelled and muffled the girls screams with the hoodie. Geoff was clutching his head with pain along with most of the other people in the room. Surprisingly, Eva was still asleep.

Sierra quickly threw on the tube top before anyone had a chance to see anything and Carly turned away from the woman and walked away.

Carly groaned as she fell onto a pile of beanbags that weren't there last night and squeezed her eyes shut. Sierras scream had brought on a massive headache and she needed an Asprin ASAP.

"Thank you so much Carly, I don't know what I would have done if someone saw my-" Sierra said in her usual happy voice. It was obvious the girl was immune to hangovers. "boobies." she whispered the last word.

From behind the purple haired woman, Owen raised his hand with a sly grin on his face. "I did."

Sierra squealed with embarrasment and Heather, who was laying nearby, clamped her hand over her mouth to shut the squealing lady up.

"Sierra, I'm sorry, I cannot tolerate your voice right now." Heather snapped. Carly was surprised the girl had managed to get drunk in the first place, she seemed like the type that never had any fun.

"Sierra, if you want to repay me, go into the kitchen. There should be a box of water bottles and in the medicine cabinet, a few things of Aspirin. Can you bring them please?" Carly asked, using Sierras freakish I-can-get-drunk-but-it-has-no-effect-on-me-in-the-morning skills to Carly's advantage.

Sierra came back in seconds with the supplies and did as Courtney told, handing them out to each of the people in the living room. Carly could barely hear Harold banging on her closet door but she was too tired to go open it for him. He needed to toughen up a little more anyway, he was little thin in the muscle area.

"Pretty good party, sweetheart." Duncan said as he downed the pills along with everyone else in the room, save for Eva who was still asleep despite Sierras constant squealing and talking.

"Glad I earned your approval." Carly rolled her eyes and took another gulp from her water bottle. She could feel her headache subside and she was able to sit up straighter.

"Yeah, you aren't as stuck up as we thought you were going to be." Izzy said, jumping from the fan and landing on her feet. She grabbed the bottle and Aspirin from Sierras outstretched hands and drank the entire bottle of water before dry swallowing the pill. That was one strange chick.

"Uh...thanks." Carly shrugged, all this 'complimenting' thing was making her blush. She didn't really feel comfortable with all the attention being on her.

"You should come to Canada." Cody added before he fell back asleep and began snoring loudly. Everyone in the room began nodding and Carly started feeling more uncomfortable than she already was. They looked like a cult or something the way they were making silent agreements between eachother. Even Harolds banging had stopped and Carly could practically see him nodding his head with all his friends.

"We're having a reunion show in Toronto, you should come with us. It's only going to be week or so. If you don't like it, we can drop you back home whenever." Bridgette said. She had been one of the lesser drunk people at the party.

"I don't know..." Carly said, she loved Hawaii with all her heart but she had always strived for adventure. The brunette knew from the begining, or four years ago in her case, that she wouldn't stay in Hawaii her entire life. Carly wanted to travel the world and meet new people. "I guess it couldn't hurt."

"Then it's settled. Carly, you're coming to Canada. The plane leaves tomorrow."

**The next day...**

Carly smiled as she saw her mothers shining face through the window to the diner. Lucille owned a diner by the beach called 'Little Surfers' where people from all over Hawaii would come to eat their food. Despite serving mainly fish, it was the pancakes that people really loved.

The little bell made a short song as Carly entered through the doorway. Lucille looked up and flashed a genuine smike when she saw her daughter.

"Hi, honey. Dad's making flapjacks, want some? They're on the house." Lucille tempted as she cleared a table from its dirty dishes.

Carly rolled her eyes at her mothers remark. "They're always on the house." Carly laughed before her face grew slightly more serious. "I actually came to talk to you guys about something."

Lucilles face paled and Tom stuck his head out of the kitchen. Yes, he was the cook, only serving for breakfast before he opened up the surf shack in the afternoon.

"You're not pregnant are you?" Lucille asked and Carly laughed in response.

"Of course not. I just wanted to tell you that I met some people and they invited me on a trip." Carly said and color returned to Lucilles cheeks.

"Oh, thank god I thought you were- wait. What do you mean a trip?" Lucille asked, her judging eyes boring into Carly's skull.

"It's in Canada and it only goes for a week or two. I just wanted to let you two know so you don't freak out when you realize I'm gone." Carly said. Her mother had never been defensive like that. Sure, Carly got disciplined when she snuck out or something but never for offering an idea.

"You're not going." Tom's strick voice felt like a blow to Carly. Were they seriousely denying Carly her right to travel?

"Dad, this is what I want to do. I'm going." Carly said, her voice more stern. She was an adult, her parents didn't have the right to control her anymore.

"No you are not. You don't even have a passport." Lucille said and crossed her arms over her chest. It was still early so there were only a few people in the diner, but those that were there were watching the scene with interest.

"Actually, I do. Remember the trip I took in High School to Rome? I still have it." Carly said.

"It doesn't mean you're allowed to go." Tom snapped and Carly bunched her hands into fists. This was the first real fight she ever had with her family. Or at least the first one that she could remember.

"I'm going to Canada, and there is nothing you can do to stop me." Carly snarled before storming out the door and climbing into a jeep with Bridgette, Geoff, Gwen, and Trent.

"So can you come? Things looked pretty hectic in there." Trent asked.

"Yup, now drive." Carly ordered, her eyes never straying from the road that lay in front if them. If only she knew it would be the last time she ever saw her parents again.

**Review, I'm having a really fun time writing this story!**


	5. If Only

**Review :-) **

Carly's eyes remained wide and she held onto the straps holding her in place on the large deathtrap everyone called a plane. Most of her new friends were having easy conversation as if they had riden many times before on the plane. For Carly, it was all hell.

"Carly?" Bridgette tried to get her friends attention but her eyes remained unwavering on an empty spot ahead of her. Of course, Chris had said that everyone had to stay in economy class and he kept the entire first class for himself and Chef who was supposed to be flying the plane.

"Ya?" Carly finally answered and risked a glance at Bridgette before squeezing her eyes shut and praying for the plane to land safely.

"Are you okay, because you look a little...uneasy." Bridgette pointed out and Carly urged herself to relax, whether the plane went down or not, holding on for dear life and answering questions wasn't going to make the plane stay in the air.

Thinking about the plane falling made Carly feel sick to her stomach. "I'm fine. I just never remember flying in a plane before...if you could call this a plane."

Bridgette smiled sympathetically and pat her friends back. "Be thankful, you didn't have to jump out of the plane with a pole stuck to your tongue." Bridgette laughed, purposely leaving out the part that Carly really _did _jump out the plane before, only as Courtney.

Carly seemed to loosen up at Bridgettes comment and even tried standing up, without the harnass, strapping her to the plane. Once she got up on two feet, the plane hit a rough patch of turbulance and Carly was down again, holding the seatbelt until her knuckles turned white.

"Mellow your yellow, babe. We'll be landing soon." Duncan said from a few seats over. He half hoped that the phrase he used so many years back on Total Drama Island would stir up a few memories. The other half hoped that she didn't remember anything. The less she knew about 'Gwuncan' the more 'Darly' would happen. Or maybe they could be called Cuncan...

Duncan turned to Carly for a response but her face was still pale, or as pale as Carly could get, and her eyes were sqeezed shut. The punk sighed before motioning for Noah to get the pan.

If being unconscious worked for Owen then maybe it would work on Carly...

Carly's eyes snapped open and she rubbed her head. Memories started flooding back to her. Rage made her blood boil when she realized why she was lying on the floor of the plane to begin with. Noah knocked her upside the head!

The hit had also stirred up some other memories that Carly didn't even know existed. None of them made sense of course, that would be far too easy, but it was still a memory, no doubt from before Carly's accident.

All Carly saw was two people dragging her down a dock, the people were too blurry to recognize. Another of her yelling unrecognizable words from a limosine and finally, her and another girl getting pushed out of a plane. Carly didn't understand any of it, it must have been a dream because she knew that in the 16 years she lived before, there was no way that her life could have been _that _eventful.

"Rise and shine, sleepyhead." Carly looked up to see Noah, Owen and Duncan staring down at her. She scowled as she got to her feet. Her cheek felt like it would bruise from landing on it, the least they could do was give her a pillow so it wouldn't hurt so bad when she hit the floor.

Looking around, Carly realized that the plane was completely empty other than herself and the three men. She also noticed that the plane wasn't flying anymore, they must have landed.

Carly practically ran outside and started kissing the ground before spitting out some pebbles that had clung to her lips from them coming in contact with the gravel runway. Everyone was already outside and watching her with amusement. Carly really didn't care because she had just witnissed them all at their strangest two days ago when they were all drunk in her home.

"Feel better?" Leshawna asked and Carly answered it with a wide grin. No words needed to be said to describe how happy Carly was feeling. "That's good, because now we have a half hour drive to get to our hotel."

Carly's grin slipped off her face as she imagined who she would be stuck with. Maybe Noah, who she was still pissed at for knocking her out or maybe Eva, who Carly just didn't feel comfortable around. Anyone who could beat all the guys at arm wrestles did not deserve her trust.

Chris Mclean, the host of the TV shows Bridgette was on, herded everyone into the bus and told the driver to gun it. Apparently there was a small gathering of paprazzi at their hotel and 'the more time they spent on the bus, the less time the tabloids would be able to see Chris's amazing hair'. In Carly's opinion, anyone who cared _that _much about their hair didn't deserve to be on the tabloids.

Carly looked over to see who she was sitting next to, praying that it wasn't Owen with his gassy farts. Thankfully, it was Duncan. Not anybody like Bridgette or Gwen, but at least Carly could tolerate him despite his constant flirting and the occasional times Carly caught him studying her.

"Hey, cupcake. Have a nice sleep?" he teased and Carly scowled once again. Even though she could tolerate the guy, didn't mean he was her favorite person to be around.

Carly's gaze drifted to his arm, where a tattoo heart was peaking out from his sleeve. She lifted up the sleeve a little further to see a black _C _was tattood in the center of the heart.

"Hey, I have a tatt like that." Carly gasped lifting up her own sleeve, revealing the same tattoo, except hers had a large scar through it from when she had her accident four years back. Carly had a few other scars of her body, like some long ones down her fore-arms and some on her knees but that was it. Her tan pretty much covered them up anyway. "Must be a popular choice."

"Too bad you can't see what's engraved in your heart." Duncan pointed, the way he said it made it sound like it had double meaning but Carly chose to ignore it. Almost everyone had said something like that over the few days Carly had known them.

When Carly mentioned how much she would love to see Greece, Cody said "That's surprising." But he never explained deeper. When Carly said to Geoff that she hated lawyers and how they creeped her out, Geoff gave her a crazed look and asked her about her PDA. Carly didn't even own a PDA!

"So who's the special girl engraved in you heart?" Carly asked then quickly added "or guy, it doesn't bother me if you roll that way."

Duncan chuckled before shaking his head. "I don't roll that way."

Carly smiled and raised an eyebrow. "Well? Who's the chick?"

Duncan thought for a moment, as if contemplating whether he should tell Carly or not before finally giving her a truthful answer. "Courtney."

Carly offered a sympethetic smile. She had heard enough stories to know about this Courtney girl. Apparently, she died when they were all fleeing an erupting volcano. Carly didn't know that Duncan and Courtney were lovers though.

"I'm sorry. She must have been lucky."

Duncan shrugged and muttered something Carly could barely hear.

"If only."

**There's that chapter. Anyway, review!**


	6. Stalkerazzi

**Okay, some major Duncan/Carly flirting in this chapter. And a little Harold bashing.**

Carly gasped when she saw all the paparazzi crowded around their hotel. Chris must have rigged something if there were that many people who wanted their pictures. Over the ride, Duncan had explained that since the show ended, Chris had become obsessed with being famous over having good ratings. You couldn't have good ratings if you didn't have a show.

Apparently there had been another Total Drama show, Total Drama Revenge of the Island, but it didn't get as high ratings because everyone wanted the old cast back. Of course that didn't happen so Chris decided to go for the lesser of the two evils, have a reunion, four years later.

"Here." Duncan said, shoving huge black sunglasses on Carly's face. Alejandro grabbed a black hoodie and forced it onto Carly's body before she could ask what was going on. Bridgette pulled the hood up and over Carly's head so the brunette was pretty much unrecognizeable.

"Okay, what's going on?" Carly finally demanded and pushed away the dark lipstick Gwen was trying to smear on her lips.

"Oh, um, We don't want the paparazzi to harass you so we're going to make your identity a secret." Leshawna lied and everyone around her nodded except for Owen and Chris.

"I thought it was so it would add a little mystery to the reunion." Chris said, frowning. Owen raised an eyebrow as he ripped open a pack of marshmallows.

"I thought it was 'cause Carly looks so much like Courtney." Owen said, munching on the white treats.

Trent facepalmed himself and everyone else glared at Owen. He was always the one to reveal what people were trying to hide.

"Okay, then lets go." Carly said enthusiastically as she finger combed her hair so it actually showed through tne hood. She always hated it when she wore a hat and it made her look bald.

Everyone seemed astonished that Carly was so cool with it but truthfully, she didn't care. She knew how the tabloids could be, they would probably say something like; 'Cast of Total Drama trying to replace Courtney?'

Carly slid out of the shuttle bus and looked around. Paparazzi were everywhere, snapping her picture as the rest of her friends climbed out. A few of them, Lindsay and Beth, waved at the cameras but everyone else just rushed inside like they had to put up with this everyday.

"That was crazy!" Carly said as she was pushed into the hotel, she wasn't even sure what the hotel was called but it was nice. Definately five star.

"I know! I wonder what would happen if we set one of them on fire..." Izzy wondered aloud, but nobody seemed to pay attention to her other than Carly.

Originally, Carly didn't like many of the Total Drama cast, other than Bridgette of course. Owen farted too much, Sierra, Katie, and Sadie squealed too much, Duncan was too punk and Gwen was too goth but Carly found herself warming up to them. She was surprised they didn't have an uptight lawyer girl on the cast. Then it would have been made up of the perfect stereotypes.

"Hurry up, dollface. We don't have all day." Duncan sneered from the check-in counter and Carly rolled her eyes. This guy knew exactly which buttons to push.

"Mellow your yellow, _babe_. We actually do have all day." Carly repeated the quote that Duncan had said earlier.

"You learn quick, young grasshopper." Once again, Carly rolled her eyes.

"Will you two stop flirting already? We already got our room key, gosh!" Harold said, as he waited for the elevator with his suitcases. Only Harold, Carly, Duncan, Katie, and Sierra wede waiting because the rest had already gone up. There wasn't enough room in an elevator for 24 people and their luggage.

"We're not flirting, _gosh_!" Carly mocked and Duncan snickered.

"Yeah, Harold. Gosh, why do you have to be like that? I have mad ninja skills you know." Duncan added as he struck a pose. Carly laughed as the two continued to pester Harold.

Finally, the elevator came and brought them up to their designated floor, 5, and Harold rushed to his own room quickly before the punk and surfer could bother him anymore.

"I'll see you guys in about a half hour." Carly said before shutting her door. Her room was beautiful, with a white duvet and baby blue curtains. The tiles on the bathroom floor sparkled when Carly turned on the lights and paintings of angels were painted on the roof, so if Carly looked up while laying on her bed, she would be greeted by an angel. The room was perfect.

Carly couldn't help but grin as she looked around, chocolates on the beds, paintings on the roof and a large balcony that Carly could step out on whenever she felt like it.

"Amazing." she whispered.

Carly jumped when someone knocked on the door, she reached to open it and was greeted by Gwen. The goth looked stressed and was biting her lip nervousely.

"Carly, I need help." Gwen blurted and rushed into the brunettes room.

"Sure, what's wrong?" Carly asked, she hated it when her friends were stressed. It always ended up ruining the entire day.

"Okay, you've heard about Courtney right? And how you look like her?" Gwen continued before Carly could say anything, "well, ever since you got here, I've been feeling a little... guilty."

"I'm...sorry?" Carly wasn't sure what her friend was getting at.

"No, it's just...this is hard. I kissed Duncan and I'm so sorry, and then Courtney died and I never got to say how sorry I was!" Gwen practically screamed and it took a second to register what the goth said.

"Um, Gwen, I'm not Courtney. I don't know what I'm supposed to do about it. Sorry but... I can't help you." Carly apologized.

"Just remember how sorry I was." Gwen said before leaving Carly's room without another word.

Carly frowned. Maybe Gwen just needed someone to alpologize to, but Carly knew it ran deeper than that. Something wasn't right with these people. It wasn't like Carly felt threatened, it just felt like she was a replacement and everyone was using her as the person to fix their mistakes they had with Courtney. Other than Heather that is.

Carly switched on the TV as she started unpacking. It immediately went to the gossip chanel with two hosts, Blainley and Josh. They both looked like they were fighting age but it was only a matter of time before they were replaced with younger, funner hosts.

"The cast of Total Drama is in Toronto for their reunion with someone new." Blainley said, making theatrical hand gestures.

"Oh, who?" Josh asked enthusiastically. He looked like he was made of solely botox.

"Nobody knows! The stalker-azzi sent in these photographs a few minutes ago of a brunette entering the same hotel Total Drama is staying at." Blainley said and a photo of Carly appeared. She barely looked recognizeable with the huge glasses and black hood but her tan skin and long dark hair peaking through gave her identity away.

"Some tourist they picked up somewhere? Or maybe..." the two droned on about who Carly might be and where she came from until they got back on topic of the reunion.

"Today, the first night of the reunion, is just the cast answering a few questions in front of an audience. The next part comes in three days, in honor of when the challenges on Total Drama came, for the next two weeks. It all ends with an exclusive dinner with the TD cast. I know I'll be watching." Josh said in his über eccentric voice.

There was another knock on the door and Carly got up to answer it. She had finished packing a few minutes ago and the talk show was on a hemmoroid commercial, featuring Lindsay herself.

Carly opened the door to find Bridgette waiting

"Hey, get a dress. You're coming on TV."


	7. I Know Everything

**This is gonna be a short chapter.**

Carly sat in a comfortable leather chair, backstage, wearing a yellow sundress. She wasn't allowed to go on stage with the Total Drama cast because she wasn't actually on the show and like Chris said before, they wanted to add a little mystery before revealing Carly's identity.

"So, Duncan. Here's a little question for you." Alanah, the TV show host smiled. The image of Carly wearing her hoodie and shades appeared on the screen behind her along with a newer one. Carly's jaw dropped when she saw it.

The photo was of her and Duncan in the hotel lobby when they were 'flirting' in Harolds terms. The angle of the image looked like they were both leaning in a bit and grinning. There was also Harold and the others watching by the elevators.

"Trying to replace Courtney?" Alanah raised an eyebrow and Duncans face went from astonished to grim.

"No comment." he snarled and Alanah seemed to get the picture.

"Moving on, so Bridge. Are you and Geoff planning anything? Marriage? A baby..." Alanah moved on and began harassing the rest of the cast. Carly was almost certain that Chris had picked her in particular to get higher ratings for the reunion.

"And that's all the time we have for today, folks. In three days you'll be able to get an autograph with any of the Total Drama cast right at their hotel." Alanah announced and the crowd went carzy. Carly never knew that a reality show could get people so wound up.

Alanah gave the address of the hotel as Carly's friends walked off stage. They all looked a little pissed off at Alanah and Eva even purposely stepped on the womans foot.

"Good job everyone. Duncan, could have been a little nicer but good job everyone else. Okay, there's going to be a few people outside so, just wave and answer a few questions here and there." Chris said as he opened the back door to the studio. Carly gasped at how many people were out there.

Carly quickly pulled on her signature sunglasses and black hoodie before walking out the door with the rest of the gang.

She had almost made it to the car when Carly felt someone grab her arm and yank her over.

"Courtney?" It was a woman about Carly's age. She had messy black hair and huge crazy brown eyes.

"I'm s-sorry. I'm not Courtney." Carly tried pulling herself away but the woman wouldn't let go.

"No it's you. I'm sure it is, I know where you got that scar." the lady said pointing to the small white scar just below Carly's jawline. "We were doing our science project and it exploded."

"Please let me go." Carly whimpered. The woman was starting to scare her.

Carly felt a pull and saw Trent yank her away from the insane woman and help her into the shuttle bus.

"You okay?" Trent asked and Carly nodded weakly.

"She was just a little creepy. I'll live." the surfer managed a smile before sitting back in her seat. She could see the woman standing there, staring at Carly in the crowd of strangers.

The woman mouthed one thing before the bus drove away.

'I know everything.'


	8. Spending the Night

**Sorry, I would usually have updated sooner. I know what I wanted to do with this chapter but I had some trouble typing it.**

Carly stared at the angels on her roof as she ate barbeque chips. The mini bar was already payed for so she helped herself to a bag of chips.

"Mmm, barbeque."

Carly screamed and jumped off her bed when she heard the mans voice. Thankfully, it was only Owen.

Carly grabbed her pillow and started hitting the overweight man over and over.

"What are you doing in here?" Carly screamed as Owen tried defending himself from the pillow attack.

"I ate too many beans in my room and now it needs some time to clear up." Owen chuckled and Carly whacked him with her pillow one last time.

"If you fart in here, I'm going to kill you!" Carly threatened and grabbed her chips and pillows before storming out of the room.

"Where are you going?"

"Away from the fire zone." Carly muttered before slamming the door. She had left the key in her room and she didn't know anyone else who would be awake. She only knew where Trent, Owen, and Duncan were sleeping.

Owens room was obviousely out of the picture. The only person she really knew as a good friend was Duncan. Besides his room was nearest.

Carly sighed as she started walking over to his room. She suddenly got the feeling that someone was watching her and turned around. Nobody was there.

The brunette let out a shaky breath and knocked on Duncans door. She still had the freaky feeling like someone else was in the hallway.

"What are you doing here?" Duncan asked, he was wearing pajama pants and no shirt. There was sounds coming from the TV and it sounded like he was watching a movie.

"Owen snuck into my room because he stunk up his. I don't want to be there when he does the same with mine." Carly shuttered and Duncan chuckled.

Instead of answering, Duncan held the door open and Carly walked in. The room was pretty much the same as hers except that the bed was unmade.

Carly looked at the TV and saw a familiar movie playing. "Amityville Haunting?"

"I thought it was called 'Amityville Horror?'" Duncan frowned.

"There's two, horrors better." Carly said as Duncan patted the empty place on his bed for her to sit. They glued their eyes to the screen.

They both laughed and made jokes about the horrible acting in the movie. Before they knew it, the movie was over and it was already 1:49AM. Definately time to go to sleep.

"Let's sleep." Carly yawned and collapsed on the bed. Duncan wiggled his eyebrows.

"Together?" Duncan asked seductively and Carly simply snorted. She was too tired to respond. Duncan got the picture after she didn't respond for another minute and let his head hit the pillow.

Within seconds, he was aleep.

Carly's eyes opened as she looked around. It took her a moment to remember she was in a hotel and another to remember she was in Duncans room. The punk was infact sleeping next Carly and he showed no signs of waking up. So Carly took matters into her own hands.

Standing up, Carly crept over so she was standing directly over Duncan. With one quick movement, she jumped up and landed milimetres from Duncans bare back.

Duncan flinched and his eyes widened as he reached for something in his pocket that wasn't there. When he realized that it was only Carly waking him up, he calmed down.

Duncan grabbed Carly's ankles and yanked hard so she toppled over. He meant for her to fall back, or even forward so she was lying on his chest. But of course, that didn't happen.

Instead, Carly lost her balance and toppled sideways onto the floor.

"Ow..." Carly groaned and Duncan couldn't help but laugh. She glared up at him but couldn't help but laugh either. The whole thing was just too funny.

There was a knock at the door and Carly jumped up to asnwer it. Before Duncan could stop her, she swung the door open. It was Bridgette.

"Oh, Carly? Sorry I thought this was Duncans..." the blonde trailed off when she saw Duncan in the background. Her eyes flicked back and forth between the punk and brunette who was rubbing her arms where a bruise was starting to form. They both looked disheveled.

"Ow, Duncan. Thanks a lot, I'm getting a bruise." Carly called sarcastically and Bridgettes eyes darkened. Only then did Duncan remmeber the threat from Carly's party.

"Duncan, I'm going to kill you!"

**I watched Amityville Haunting last night and it is so stupid. The people can't act! Anyway, review.**


	9. Hit Him Where it Hurts

**Okay, next chapter is up!**

Within minutes of Bridgettes arrival, Duncan was already crawling away on the white carpet floor. The blonde was screaming something about 'hurting Carly' but the punk was too weak to answer. Carly had no idea what she was yelling about.

"I told you!" Bridgette screamed and pulled Duncans green mohawk. "If anything happens to her, I'd kill you!"

Carly raised an eyebrow at what her friend had just yelled. If that was true then Bridgette was beating Duncan up for nothing. He didn't do anything.

"Bridge, he didn't do anything!" Carly tried pulling the blonde off of Duncan, but years of surfing had made Bridgette stronger than she appears.

"Then where'd you get that bruise?" Bridgette asked as she stood. Duncan tried to get to his feet too, but he had to use the wall for help.

"I was shaking the bed and he grabbed my ankles. Then I fell off." Carly explained, instead of backing down, Bridgette kicked Duncan where it hurt. He whined with pain and fell to the ground. "What was that for?"

"Shaking the bed?" Bridgette snarled. If anyone ever looked at her now, they would have believed she was rabid.

"Yeah, you know? Jumping and-" Carly was cut off when Bridgette kicked Duncan again once he finally managed to get to his feet again. Like before, he whined and a tear fell down his cheek.

"Seriousely? Bridgette, your mind is like a porno!" Carly yelled and pulled her friend away again. The brunette was never good with explaining things in high pressured situations and like now, she just couldn't get the right words out that would make Bridgette understand.

"Okay, Bridgette, he just let me into his bed last night-"

_Kick!_

Carly takes full responsibility of that kick, even to her it sounded dirty. But still, couldn't Bridgette find a less painful way to hurt Duncan?

"Bridge! Maybe he wants kids some day?" Carly screamed and Bridgette turned to face Duncan, who was leaning against the wall, crying.

"Who do you want to have kids with, Duncan?" Bridgette asked in a sweet tone. Duncan couldn't help but look at Carly for a split second. Of course that earned him another kick in the kiwis.

"Okay, you totally deserved that one." Carly sighed, "but, let's just get the record straight. Owen came into my room last night so I came here. We watched a movie and then just fell asleep. This morning, I woke him up by jumping up and down on the bed. He grabbed me by the ankles and I fell off the bed. There, nothing happened." Carly explained and thankfully, Bridgette seemed to understand.

"So...he didn't need to be kicked where it hurt?" the blonde rose an eyebrow and Carly nodded. "Well, anyway. We're going to the amusement park today, better get ready."

With that, the blonde surfer skipped away as if nothing had ever happened, while Duncan was missing pieces of his mohawk and holding his groin.

"Just...go." the punk squeeked. Carly did what he said and closed the door after her. Once she was sure that no one was in the hallway, she made her way to her room and opened the already ajar door. Surprisingly, it didn't smell like it was going to kill anyone and the bed was perfectly made. There was no trace that Owen had even been in the room.

Carly quickly stripped herself of her old pajamas and pulled on a fresh T-shirt and shorts. She grabbed her signature black hoodie and sunglasses and put them on before leaving the room. Leshawna was already in the hallway, so they decided to walk down to the lobby together.

"So, in two days you're going to be signing autographs, huh?" Carly tried striking up a conversation. She didn't know the girl that well but she seems nice like everyone else staying at the hotel, save for Heather.

"Yeah, I'm excited but it's going to be a long day. What will you be doing that day, it's not like you can come down or anything?" Leshawna asked and Carly frowned. She hadn't even thought of that.

"I guess I'll just stay in my room and watch movies." Carly replied as the elevator doors opened. They stepped out and saw that everyone was already waiting in the lobby. Everyone except for Duncan that is, he was probably still crawling on the floor.

Carly took her place next to Trent and Gwen as they waited on Duncan. Finally, the elevator doors opened and Duncan limped out.

Bridgette looked at the floor, obviousley guilty, as Duncan glared at her. He looked at Carly for a split second but looked away almost instantly. He was probably afraid that he would be attacked again if he even looked in the girls onyx eyes.

"To the anusement park!" Izzy screamed and the group cheered. Carly already knew that this was going to be one awesome day.

**The next chapter is taking place at the amusement park!**


	10. The Amusement Park

**I had to rewrite this entire chapter :-( anyway, I made a poll. Go check it out.**

Carly tapped her chin as she pondered which ride to go on. Meanwhile, Noah, Duncan, and Bridgette would have been banging their heads against the walls, if there were any, in boredom. They had been waiting for Carly to choose a ride for the last fifteen minutes and none of them wanted to wait any longer.

"Just. Pick. A. Ride." Bridgette groaned and the two men standing beside her nodded their heads in agreement. The rest of the Total Drama cast had already grown tired and left to have their own fun. They had probably went on three rides already while the rest were waiting on Carly who still didn't know what attraction she wanted to go on first.

"Just a heads up, it doesn't take normal people half a hour to choose their first ride." Noah snapped and Carly turned to glare at him. The two would insult, glare, and annoy each other constantly but everyone knew that it was just their own weird friendship. Duncan was secretly jealous of their strange bond because that was what he and Courtney had four years ago and they ended up dating. Of course, that also ended in one of them cheating.

"It's been fifteen minutes. Not thirty and be patient, I've almost decided." Carly replied at the man. She was tempted to ask where he learned anything about being normal but decided not to push it. He would probably freak out and plan a mass murder. Well, maybe he wouldn't go that far but he was pretty close to attacking something.

"Fine, half of a half of a hour." Noah retorted and whiped the sweat off his brow. It was an extremely hot day out, so hot that Carly was allowed to leave her black hoodie at the hotel but forced to wear a long sleeved shirt to cover up her scars and tattoo. She had to borrow the shirt from Katie because she never wore long sleeves in Hawaii, so the shirt was a little tight. Not that Duncan was complaining or anything.

"Okay, I've decided." Carly announced and the three other adults leaned in to hear her much awaited answer. "To...wait another fifteen minutes."

They all groaned and Duncan even started walking away but Carly stopped him when she told him that she was just kidding and that they would really go on the Ring of Fire.

"Finally, I thought you- wait, what?" Bridgette gasped as Carly dragged them over to the large red roller coaster. Nobody else was in line and Bridgette didn't blame them.

The Ring of Fire was probably the scariest ride in all of Toronto. It started with a slow ascend to the top, and then when the cart reached the peak, it was almost a complete drop back to the bottom. The rest of the ride was filled with loops, drops and tunnels made of fake fire, earning its name. The Ring of Fire.

Carly chose a seat at the front of the cart next to Duncan and Bridgette and Noah sat in the seat directly behind them. The cart began its climb when Carly turned to the man sitting in the seat beside her.

"Scared?" the brunette asked the punk and he simply shook his head, not even daring to look down out of pure fear. He had no idea how high they were and didn't plan to find out.

"Not really, -OH MOTHER EFF, WE'RE GOING TO DIE!" Duncan screamed as the began their descent. Carly could hear Bridgette and Noah yelling curse words at her that she didn't even know existed. Needless to say, most of the ride was _not _age appropriate.

Carly threw her left hand in the air but her right was held firmly down by Duncan who was still screaming like a little pansy. Truth be told, Carly expected him to hold it together a little better and she was slightly disappointed.

The ride ended almost as quickly as it started and Carly happily exited. She couldn't say the same for her three friends though, Noah and Bridgette were taking turns throwing up in the garbage can and Duncan was _still _holding Carly's hands.

There was a flash and Carly turned to see a man dressed in all black, holding a camera. Once Carly realized what he had taken a picture of, she ripped her hand away from Duncans and they both took a few steps away from each other, just to be safe.

"I think it's cute." Noah smirked and shot Carly a smirk which she returned with a glare. Noah had finished throwing up and was now leaning slightly on Bridgette as the chewed a few pieces of mint flavored gum.

"I don't." Bridgette scowled at Duncan and he placed a protective hand around his jewels only to be greeted by another flash of light from the photographer.

All four of the friends turned to glare at the man and he slowly backed away before they turned back to each other to discuss what to do next. Actually three of them discussed what to do next, purposely leaving Carly out of the decision making process to save time and some of their organs. For all they know, she could be planning to skip the amusement park and send them to a boxing ring instead.

"Okay, let's go on the log ride and then the ferris wheel." Bridgettte decided then turned to the brunette surfer standing next ro her. "Carly you'd better not suggest another ride unless it's the fricken teacups."

Carly held her hands up in defeat and followed her friends to the log ride, briefly looking back at where the man with the camera was standing only minutes ago. She hoped he was gone for good and that he would only use those pictures for personal use and not have the urge to publish them in the tabloids.

Little did the brunette know, the man was heading to the publisher right at that moment.

**I know it's short but I had to rewrite it and nothing is better rewritten. Like I said before, check out my poll on my profile and please vote!**


	11. Owen's Big Mouth

**Okay, so I guess I owe everyone an apology. I discontinued this but decided today that I may as well finish. I don't know if I'll write anymore TDI (probably not) but I wanted to at least finish this for you guys.**

"Every Total Drama fan is wondering who the new girl hanging out with the cast is. Is she just an actor hired by our very own Chris McClean to stir up trouble or is she maybe Duncan Miller's new fling? Pictures have shown that Duncan and his mystery girlfriend holding hands after a trip to the amusement park, flirting in their hotel lobby and even spending the night in eachothers rooms. We don't know who she is exactly, but we do know that Mystery Girl and Duncan definately have some chemistry."

Katie finished and set the magazine down. Carly sighed as she looked at the three pictures on the page. She didn't even know where the paps got some of the shots but they all looked like she was doing something with Duncan that she shouldn't have been doing. The first shot was of her and Duncan right after the Ring of Fire, the second of them in the lobby that they had seen during the interview with Alanah and the last was a blurry picture of Carly greeting Duncan at his hotel room.

"This is getting out of control, can't you guys have any friends without being accused of having a relationship with one of them?" Carly sighed but nobody answered. She was glad that she wasn't on the reality show like everyone else, it seemed like a hassle.

"I'm really sorry about this Carly, we didn't mean for you to get harrased like this. You can go home back to Hawaii, if you'd like." DJ apologized.

"NO!" Chris, Duncan and Bridgette screamed. Duncan blushed a little before shrinking down on the leather couch. Bridgette and Chris had screamed for obvious reasons - for Chris it was for suspense and for Bridgette it was because she wanted to stay with her friend - but Carly couldn't figure why Duncan would want her to stay.

Shrugging it off, Carly turned to her friends. "It's fine, I won't go home yet. But shouldn't you guys get back to the lobby or something?" Carly said, remembering how she couldn't exactly go back when her parents would still be annoyed because she left in the first place.

Today was the day of their meet and greet thing and Carly was not looking forward to spending the day in the room. She would much rather spend it with her friends but it wasn't really like she had a choice or anything.

Sadie nodded, "Yeah, oh my gosh, I can't wait! What if there are cute boys there!" Sadie squealed and Carly rolled her eyes playfully.

_Still the same Sadie, I see. _Carly thought then frowned. Where had that thought come from? She hadn't known Sadie before the party and she definately didn't know how girly and squealy the girl was before.

Shaking it off, Carly waved to her friends as they left her hotel room. She sighed as she flipped on the TV and it went to a celebrity gossip channel, streaming live from her hotel. It looked like a hundred people had shown up, just to see the cast of an old reality show!

Carly watched the TV as the elevator door dinged and her friends filed out, a few of them waving while most of them walked over to their leather seats. The crowd walked to them single file as they quickly signed DVDs and shirts and answered a few questions now and again.

The camera zoomed up on Harold and a mic was shoved in his face, "So Harold, still getting the same abuse as you got from the boys back on Total Drama?" the man asked and Harolds eyes sparked with anger.

"Yes! Not so much Geoff and DJ but Duncan and Carly won't leave me alone!" Harold sighed and Carly gasped when she realized he had said her name.

"Carly?" the an questioned and Owen took that time to butt in. He was sitting in between Noah and Harold, Harold being on the end of the row and Justin being on the other.

"Oh yeah, her and Duncan flirt all the time and tease Harold in the process. It's a talent of theirs." Owen explained and Noah slapped his friend in the back of his head.

"Idiot! You aren't supposed to say her name!" Noah snapped and Owen frowned. The man was truly slow at catching on. _It was a talent of his._

"Who's? Carly's?" Owen asked then realization finally dawned on him. "Oh, because she's supposed to be our little Mystery Girl! I'll always think of her as my Hawaiin, surfer Courtney look-alike." Owen grinned happily

Carly could see Leshawna and Cody facepalm themselves as they listened hopelessly to Owen and Harold give away everything they had worked the last few days to hide.

Carly groaned in annoyance and fell back on her bed. She pulled the black hoodie off and threw it to the corner, she wouldn't be needing it anymore if everyone already knew who she was. Carly didn't even know why everyone wanted her identity hidden in the first place.

What did they have to hide?

**So, sorry for not updating in months but I hope this made up for it. I'll try to put the next cahppie up soon!**


	12. Getting Ready

Carly was exhausted, she had gone to the mall with Gwen and Bridgette that day and it had been chaos. Everyone had wanted to get a picture with the Courtney look-alike and the three girls could barely even buy a simple shirt without being crowded or noticed.

Carly was finally allowed to lose the disguise but she still wore a long sleeved shirt to cover up her scars and tattoo. Her forearms were definately the worst scarred and the looked like someone had drug her across the ground for hours, they were so bad. But Carly had grown used to them, she had them since she could remember and to her, they were just another characteristic like her brown hair or almond shaped eyes.

"That was terrible!" Gwen sighed as she flopped down on her bed. After the shopping trip, they had all decided to crash at Gwens room until later that night when they would all be going out for dinner with a few others from the reunion thing, like Duncan, Noah, Trent, and Geoff. Those were the people that Carly had closest to over the few days.

"Do you know where we'll be eating?" Carly asked her friends and Gwen shrugged.

"I'm fine with a burger joint but Trent said that him and the boys were planning something 'fancy.'" Gwen rolled her eyes at the word fancy. Carly wrinkled her nose but Bridgette didn't seem to mind that much. Unlike the other two girls, she had always liked dressing up, especially when it included her man.

Carly on the other hand couldn't stand dresses. Of course, she wore wore little sun dresses or skirts on occasion but she had always preferred her shorts. Bridgette had forced the brunette to buy a few dresses - one ridiculousely fancy and expensive one for the fanale at the end of next week and a few for nights like tonight when she would be going out to dinner with her friends.

"We leave in about an hour, we should start getting ready." Carly shrugged and started looking through her bags until she finally found what she was looking for; a loose fitting, floral dress. It was a halterneck and it was something Carly would wear back in Hawaii.

She pulled on some new sandals and pushed a white flower on her brown wavy hair. She looked over to see that her friends were nowhere near done. Gwen was still doing her hair and hadn't even gotten her dress on yet and Bridgette was struggling to zip up her gray and navy blue dress.

Carly rolled her eyes and flipped through the channels on the TV. She started watching Hulk, muting it and speaking over the words so it was much funnier than the actual movie when she heard a knock on the door. It was the guys.

"Oh, hey, so Gwen and Bridge are being all girly and taking forever to get ready but you can come in while they finish up." Carly opened the door wide and watched as the four boys filed into the room.

"Okay, I'm ready." Bridgette announced as she walked out of the bathroom. Her hair was let out of its ponytail and straightened and she was wearing the slightest bit of makeup. She looked pretty in her dress - the top of it being gray and the bottom a dark blue that puffed out a bit at the waist.

Gwen had her hair pushed back in a headband and was wearing a black dress with a shiny gold zipper down the front. All of the girls were wearing different colored sandals, Carly's being white, Gwens black and Bridgettes gray.

"Aw, you didn't have to get dressed up for me." Duncan winked and Carly slapped him playfully.

"Good, because I didn't. I got dressed up for Noah, of course." Carly said sarcastically and she swore that she almost saw the slightest hint of anger and jealousy in Duncans eyes. Carly shook it off, she was probably just imagining things.

"Well, I'm ready to go." Trent announced and Carly grinned in response. She was pretty sure that her other new friends were going out as well but she was pretty sure that they were just going to the movies or something like that.

"A cab's already waiting outside." Geoff said as the seven people crammed into the elevator as Gwen hit the button. Carly couldn't help but wiggle her eyebrows at the goth when she saw her smushed up against Trent. Gwen rolled her eyes at the brunette but couldn't help but smile.

The elevator doors opened and the boys led the girls to the waiting cab. Carly still had no idea where they were going but she sure was excited. She could already tell that this would be a fun night.

**Just a little filler chapter. I plan on adding a little DxC fluff next chapter. Review! I didn't get many last chapter!**


	13. Repeating History

"For you, madame." Duncan laughed and handed Carly a plastic rose. She held it to her heart and giggled.

"Oh, Duncan, you must have spent hours looking for such a fine bouquet." Carly laughed and tried to ignore Noah and Bridgette roll their eyes. Apparently, Carly and Duncan had been _flirting _all dinner, but Carly simply shrugged and said they were just friends. Which was true.

The restaurant they went to was semi-fancy with white tablecloths and dim lighting and a single rose - fake - in a small vase in the center of the table. Well, not anymore since Duncan gace Carly the last flower.

"Will you two stop flirting and just make babies already?" Noah snapped sarcastically and Bridgettes gaze hardened.

"Or not." Bridgette hissed and Duncan rose his eyebrow.

"Really? After a few nights ago, I don't think I'll ever be able to have children. I've gotten kicked enough from you two fine ladies." Duncan huffed and Geoff and Trent chuckled.

"What? I didn't kick you?" Carly laughed and Duncan tensed up as if he had been caught in some big lie.

"I, uh, mixed you up with someone... nevermind." Duncan muttered and Carly couldn't help but feel annoyed. Even her own friends couldn't remember the difference between her and Courtney?

"Right."

"Um, so what's planned for our next reunion thing?" Geoff tried to break the tension and Carly shrugged at his question.

"I think it's the last event we have to do before the big finale but I think Chris has somebig concert thing planned for us. The band is just starting out and need some publicity so they're going to play a few songs, we're going to come on stage and answer a few Twitter questions and then just chill out for the rest of the day, walking around the concert." Trent explained and Gwen nodded, her eyes were glazed over as she stared at her boyfriend in adoration.

"Concerts are fun." Gwen said sweetly and Trent flashed her an award winning smile which Carly was pretty sure that the goth was mentally dying at.

I random Spanish songs began playing in the restaurant and the guests jumped up and started shoving tables away so they formed a circle around an empty dance floor. Carly looked at Bridgette in confusion.

"The man who owns the restaurant is from Mexico and whenever they start playing music, you're allowed to get up and dance and just do whatever the hell you want." Bridgette shrugged and a smile immediately brightened Carly's face.

"Well let's go then!" Carly cheered and grabbed the two closest people - Duncan and Noah - and pulled them to the dancefloor. Both of them looked less than happy. "Aw, stop being boring and dance! It's fun!"

"Dancing is _not _fun. It is the opposite of fun." Noah snapped and Carly rolled her onyx eyes.

"No, Noah, the opposite of fun is boring, which you are obviously being right now. Mr. Noah - fun." Carly retorted and grabbed the inside of Duncans arm as she watched from the corner of her eye as Bridge and Geoff twirled to the music and Gwen tried - and failed - at dancing and Trent just laughed and tried to help her.

"Whatever, I'm getting a vodka." Noah huffed and stormed to the bar at the other side of the restaurant. Carly turned back to Duncan and narrowed her eyes.

"If you go get a drink, I will bring a sledgehammer to your face while you sleep." Carly warned and Duncan took a step away.

"Geez, you're as bad as Bridgette." Duncan groaned as Carly started twirling and jumping to the beat of the music and Duncan couldn't help but laugh and join in.

"What's that about anyway? Why doesn't Bridge want me around you?" Carly whispered in Duncans ear. He couldn't control the shivers that he sent down her spine.

"She thinks I'll hurt you." Duncan said back and Carly's eyebrows furrowed. "I hurt Courtney so she thinks I'll hurt you too."

"Yeah but I'm not your girlfriend. You hurt Courtney when she was your girlfriend, it doesn't matter if you're my friend." Carly shrugged and Duncan couldn't help but notice how close they had gotten, they weren't even really dancing anymore. As opposed to Bridgette who was dancing on the table.

"She thinks I'm going to make a move on you."

"Will you?" Carly whispered, their lips were almost touching now and neither of them was complaining.

"What would you do if I did?" Duncan whispered back and licked his lips as his hand slowly made it's way down to the small of Carly's back. Her arms had somehow found their way to around the punks neck.

"Well I definately wouldn't be complaining."

Those were the last words spoken between the two of them before Duncan pressed his lips to Carly's.

Bridgette had been watching from across the restaurant and couldn't help but feel disappointed. Carly was going to end up hurt like Courtney and Duncan would end up losing the love of his life once again, and this time for good.

History was repeating itself.


	14. Harsh Twitter

By the day of the concert, everyone had found out about Carly and Duncan. Bridgette was less than happy about it, Heather was convinced that Carly was secretly Courtney and this was her plan to get Duncan, and the magazines all thought Carly was Duncan's replacement for the real Courtney.

Carly covered her ears along with everyone else in the concert as the lead singer belted out some strange lyrics. She couldn't understand what he was saying and didn't want to. She just wanted her friends to go on stage already and answer the darn Twitter questions before anyone blows an eardrum.

"And now, welcome the cast of the Total Drama Series!" The singer announced and the crowd erupted in cheers and whistles. Carly knew they only came to see the cast.

Carly pecked Duncan on the lip before giving him a good, hard shove onstage. Duncan stumbled a little before he continued to walk to the middle of the stage.

The stage was set up so there was a large screen behind the instruments so that during the actual concert part, they could have fireworks and rave lights. When the Total Drama cast came on, the screen would switch to some Twitter questions.

The first question appeared on the screen. The singer was about to read it out loud but Noah ripped the microphone out of his hand and glared at him. "Our interview, not yours. Go practice on your vocals or something."

"The first question is, 'how much have you guys changed since the last episode of World Tour?'" Heather read. "Truthfully, not that much. We aren't competitive teenagers anymore but Gwen's still a goth, Duncan is still a punk and Owen likes marshmallows a little too much.

"'Who is this Carly chick and is she a replacement for Courtney?'" Cody read and turned to smirk at Duncan, "I'll let you handle this one."

Duncan paled a bit as he looked at the audience. "Uh, Carly is a friend of ours who we picked up in Hawaii. Bridgette started talking to her after they crashed surfboards and we invited her to come here."

Heather stepped forward and stared straight into Duncan's blue eyes. "You didn't answer the second part, is she a replacement for Courtney?"

Carly could tell things were going to get ugly, real quickly. She almost wanted to step on stage but she held herself back. Scratch that, four bodyguards held her back.

Duncan clenched his jaw, "No. They look alike but Court and Carly are two totally different people. My relationship with Carly is nothing like the one I had with Courtney."

Heather finally backed off and the screen switched to the next question. Owen read it out. "Is Izzy still as crazy as she used to be and is Alejandro still a backstabbing snake?"

"Wow, Al, you've got some fans." Gwen laughed. "But Izzy is still off her rocker and Alejandro is... well, he doesn't really have anyone to backstab, but he's still a snake."

Geoff read the next question with his mouth hanging open, "Is it true that Bridgette is pregnant? No! That's not true!" He turned to his blonde surfer girl, "Right?"

Bridgette whacked him upside the head as the screen changed again. Nobody read this one out loud and nobody answered it.

Do any of you actually miss Courtney? She was bossy and cruel. She deserved to die. If she is even dead, I bet she's hiding in some cave eating bones!

Finally, Harold answered. "I miss her. A lot."

Gwen nodded, "Same." Everyone on stage followed and nodded, saying how much they missed her.

Finally, it came to Duncan's turn and he looked furious. His jaw and hands were clenched and his eyebrows were furrowed. He looked like he wanted to kill someone.

DJ and Trent seemed to notice Duncan would explode any moment and they tried to pull him off the stage but not before the punk finally let loose.

"What is this? Courtney has been dead for years and you can actually say something like that? It's bloody ridiculous! Everyone on that freaking show was cruel!" before Duncan could finish his rant, Carly broke free of the bodyguards and raced on stage, pulling Duncan off.

"Duncan, calm down." Carly soothed and rubbed his back.

"How can you tell me to calm down? That sick person said that about y- Courtney." Duncan yelled. "You know what, never mind. I overreacted. Lets just head back to the hotel."

Carly nodded and followed Duncan as he lead her to the car and slid in the backseat. Duncan was still fuming and Carly knew better than to push someones buttons when they were like this.

"This is the last event. You've got the reunion dinner, then you're done with this whole mess." Carly said once they had neared the hotel.

Duncan managed to crack a small smirk, "speaking of which..."

Carly's eyebrows crinkled in confusion when Duncan laced his fingers with hers. Suddenly, realization dawned on her. "Y-you aren't asking to marry me are you?"

Duncan's jaw dropped as he shook his head wildly. "No! Are you insane? I was asking you if you would be my date for the dinner!"

"Fine! As long as I'm not rejecting you at the alter anytime soon!" Carly huffed and Duncan snorted.

"Would you really reject me at the alter?" Duncan wiggled his eyebrows and Carly slapped him across the arm playfully.

"After I've known you for barely over a week? Yes." Carly laughed. "My parents barely let me go on this trip, there is no way they'd let me marry you!"

"Oh hush up and go scream to Katie about your hair or something." Duncan chuckled and lightly shoved his girlfriend out of the now parked car.

"Yeah, whatever, see you tomorrow _date.__" _Carly smirked as she slid out of the car and sauntered into the hotel.

Carly was dumbstruck of how fast the week had gone. By tomorrow, her adventure would be over.

Or maybe, just maybe, this was just the beginning.


	15. Remembering Everything

Duncan let out a low whistle when he saw Carly step out of her room in her dress. It was a floor length, silver, sparkly dress with white lace sleeves and a slit in the leg. The sleeves were to cover up her scars and despite the lack of skin showing, Duncan still thought his girlfriend looked sexy in the dress.

"Not too shabby, Duncan. You almost look good." Carly teased and Duncan shoved her lightly. "Oh no, no shoving. Do you see how high these heels are?"

Carly pulled up her dress to reveal matching silver heels. Duncan even thought they looked impossible to walk in and he had a strong belief that girls were born to walk in them.

"Ready to go, babe?" Duncan asked and his girlfriend nodded. She laced her fingers through Duncan's as they walked down the hall and to the elevator where there was a lineup of Total Drama contestants.

Chris had planned it so the dinner would take place in the lobby of the hotel. The contestants would come down the elevator seperately, or with their dates, so the paparazzi would have plenty of time to get shots of them before the next person came down.

There was a tiny television above the elevator where the cast could watch the others who were already downstairs before it was their turn to go.

Carly watched as Geoff and Bridgette exited the elevator, holding hands. They were waving to the cameras and smiling like superstars before walking down a red carpet to their designated seats at a long table.

"Duncan and Carly?" the bodyguard standing by the door of the elevator asked and the couple nodded. "You're up."

Carly stepped into the elevator and squeezed Duncan's hand tighter. "This is me, hoping that I don't make a fool of myself."

Duncan smirked, "Don't worry, Carl's. If you make a fool of yourself, I will make sure to be the first one to laugh at you."

"And Bridgette will be the first one to hit you where the sun don't shine." Carly snapped back just as the elevator doors opened.

Carly was greeted by constant camera flashes as Duncan lightly tugged her along. She finally got back her feeling in her face and smiled an award winning smile and waved at the paparazzi, just like Bridgette had.

Duncan's hand slipped from Carly's hand to around her waist as he led her across the carpet and to the long table. Carly slipped into her chair and waited for the rest of her friends to come.

Carly was surprised that the small barrier between the table and the fifty paparazzi was holding. It was the only separation they had. If it broke, then they would all be screwed.

Finally, the last person sat down and Chris stepped forward on a small stage next to the table. "Hello everyone, and welcome to Total Drama Reunion!"

Silver platters, piled with food started getting served as Chris spoke. "Four years ago was the last Total Drama Season that ended up in smoke. Literally. So now, here is a little tribute to out cast!"

Chris stepped down from the stage and a large screen appeared. On it, read 'Total Drama' in large letters.

A video started playing, it was like a tribute to the cast. It started off showing footage of Heather before a narrative started playing.

Heather_ is the Queen of Mean. She preyed on winning and backstabbing the other contestants..._

Carly laughed along with the video as it talked about all the other contestants. How Noah woke up kissing Cody, how Lindsay and Beth became best friends in Season 2 and how Duncan had cheated on Courtney with Gwen.

Duncan blushed a bit at that part and she squeezed his hand reassuringly. But then came Courtney's tribute.

A brunette appeared on the screen and Carly's jaw dropped. She looked exactly like Carly! She remember looking in the mirror after her amnesia and seeing that girl on the screen.

Memories started flooding back into Carly's mind. Winning Class President. Getting accepted to be on Total Drama Island. Falling in love with Duncan. Carly was Courtney!

It showed a clip of Courtney finding out about 'Gwuncan' and Carly felt a rage boil in her blood. An anger that had been dormant for years, but finally resurfaced.

Calmly, Carly grabbed a skillet of stir fry and dumped it on her plate. Duncan looked at it and laughed, "You going to eat that entire-"

Duncan was cut off when the pan connected with his face and he fell off his chair, clutching his nose in pain. Carly stood up and stormed away from him, ignoring the camera flashes and states from the rest of the cast.

They watched as she stomped into the elevator and hit the up button. Duncan was still rolling on the ground in pain, clutching his bleeding nose.

"Uh, I'm going to go see what... That was." Noah said slowly and stood up, walking towards the elevator, followed by Bridgette and Gwen. Even Duncan got up, held a napkin against his bloody nose and followed the three.

When they got upstairs, they saw that Carly's door was open and she was angrily throwing things in a suitcase. Duncan stepped in, "Carly what are you doing? Why are you angry and why did you hit me with a pan."

Carly looked up and yanked off her silver heels before chucking them at the wall next to Duncan and Gwen. "Don't call me that!" she screamed as tears started streaming down her face. "Don't ever call me that!"

"I don't understand what's wrong?" Duncan stressed as the other three backed out of the room. They could tell when a couple needed their alone time. "You knew about me cheating on Courtney, I don't-"

"You knew!" Carly screamed and grabbed the TV remote and chucked it at Duncan. The man barely dodged it before it hit the closed door. "You knew I was Courtney!"

Realization dawned on Duncan, "Y-you remember?"

Carly zipped up her suitcase and glared at Duncan, "What do you think, _Princess? _Or are you going to lie to me again and use me?"

"Court-"

"Don't call me that!" Carly screamed, "You have no right!"

Carly pushed past Duncan and started walking to the door. She tried to open it but Duncan stuck his foot out so it wouldn't open. "I know it's a lot to take in but-

"You don't know anything! You have no idea how I am feeling right now!" Carly snapped, "I lived with parents for four years of my life and it turns out that they aren't even my real parents! I don't know who to trust!"

Carly pulled at the door handle again but Duncan wouldn't let the door open. Giving up, Carly collapsed to the floor in a heap of sobs. Duncan tried to rub her back but she jolted away from him, "Don't touch me. You lied to me. You all lied."

"Please, Courtney, I love you..." Duncan pleaded as he laced his fingers in her and waited for Carly/Courtney to respond. He was hoping that she would leap into his arms and kiss his lips and tell him how much she loved him. But things don't always work out the way we want them to.

Carly looked up with hatred burning in her onyx eyes. She stared directly into Duncan's blue one. She ripped her hand away from Duncan. "I will never forgive you. I hate you."

Duncan flinched away in shock as Carly grabbed her bags and stormed out the door. He sat there for another few minutes as his friends poked and prodded him, asking what happened.

Duncan didn't expect it to hurt that bad. But now, both Carly and Courtney were gone and there was no way he was getting either back. Now, Duncan isn't a man of tears, but that day was the hardest he's cried since he was a baby.


	16. Thanks for the Memories

Nobody from Total Drama saw Courtney for months after the dinner. She stormed out of the hotel, hailed a cab and left. She got a new phone, blocked their numbers and didn't try to contact them.

As far as Courtney cared, they all lied to her. They knew who she was and they didn't do anything. They all used her and for that Courtney could never forgive them.

Courtney called her parents, her real parents, and explained everything that happened. They had a long conversation talking about what would happen with Courtney. They decided that she would move to Calgary, Alberta and live there until she figured out what she wanted to do with her life.

Talking to Carlys parents on the other hand was a whole different story. Courtney had screamed at them and they did their best to convince her that she really was Carly and the Total Drama cast had brainwashed her.

Courtney hung up then and there and added their number to her list of blocked ones. People still picked her out on the street as Carly and always asked how Duncan was doing but Courtney always answered the same.

She lost contact with Total Drama after the dinner.

Courtney got a job at a law firm, still using the name of Carly. She made some new friends - who she did a background check on to make sure there wasn't a third personality Courtney didn't know about - and started to get on with her life.

"Sarah, you know I can't. I'm up to my neck in paperwork!" Courtney giggled into the phone at one of her best friends, Sarah Wenzel.

"Courtney?"

Courtney froze and slowly turned around to come face to face with the last person she was expecting to see. "You know, Sarah, I'm going to have to call you back."

"Hey Duncan." Courtney said in monotone. She stared at her ex-boyfriend with distaste and crossed her skinny arms.

"Hey Princ- hey." Duncan caught himself, "So what happened to you?"

"I moved. Called up my real parents and talked for a bit, just figured my life out." she answered coldly. Duncan didn't blame her for still not forgiving him but he was hoping she was a little nicer when he finally found her again.

"I tried calling you but-"

"I changed my number." Courtney interrupted. "Look, I have to go."

Courtney tried walking past but Duncan grabbed her by the arm. "I know you want nothing to do with me but just let me explain. Cheating on you with Gwen was the second biggest mistake in my life and not telling you who you were was the first."

Courtney didn't say anything so he continued, "When I saw you, Carly, I thought this was my chance to redeme myself. I thought I could get a second chance so I took it." Duncan gulped, "and that was wrong. But I meant what I said, I do love you and I just did what I thought was best for us."

Courtney stared deep into Duncan's blue eyes. "I really do have to go." she finally said and Duncan finally let go of her arm.

"Alright, I just wanted to get that out there." Duncan sighed.

"But I'm free at four so if you want to get coffee or something?" Courtney offered and Duncan grinned.

"Yeah, I'd like that." he smiled. He turned to walk away when Courtney called him back.

"Duncan?" Courtney called and he turned around. She smiled and winked at him, "Thanks for the memories."


End file.
